


Nightmares

by XMRomalia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Feelings, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mink has Nightmares, Mink is not that bad y'all just mean, Mink's Good End, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, no beta we die like men, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Минку вечно снятся кошмары о прошлом. Он убеждает Аобу, что сам с ними справится. Но когда Аоба хоть раз его слушал?..
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан ко дню рождения моей жены, самой прекрасной девушки на свете!~

Иногда ночные кошмары Минка терзали их обоих.

Аоба был вечным соней, это верно. В былые времена его было не пробудить и звуком выстрела из пушки в его собственной комнате, настолько крепко он спал; любой громкий шум, гам или даже сталкивание с постели — о, Аоба не проснется. Только фыркнет, зарываясь лицом в подушку или одеяло, что ближе будет. «Точно убитый» — вечно ворчала бабуля, упирая кулаки в бока, и это было правдой, воистину правдой. 

Однако времена меняются. И сейчас, в доме Минка, он стал спать чутко.

И всегда просыпался, стоило лишь появиться намеку на чужие дурные сны.

Не то, чтобы мужчина особо давал на это подсказки. Он не ворочался в их с Аобой постели и не вскрикивал, как любили показывать в фильмах. Нет, о нет — Минк переживал свои кошмары стойко, сцепив зубы крепко, почти что до боли. Сжимал руки в кулаки, жмурился так, что явно болели глаза, и... не издавал и звука. Был как холодная, вытесанная из камня статуя, напряженная и вот-вот готовая треснуть изнутри.

Аоба цокал языком, сонно потирая заспанные глаза.  
Увы, в этот раз чутье вновь его не обмануло.

Минк был напряженным, точно струна, с тонкой складкой между темных бровей. Он терпел, терпел свои кошмары в одиночестве, не принимая ничьей помощи и ничьей заботы. Все сам, все один — так он привык. Всегда отталкивал Аобу, когда тот что-то говорил про лекарства, про снотворное и прочее.

Минк отрезал коротко: помнить все, что произошло — его наказание, его бремя. И ему не нужна ни жалость, ни помощь…

Аоба чуть мотал головой, заправив выбившуюся прядь отросших голубых волос за свое ухо.

Не то, чтобы он собирался Минка слушать.

— Хей, — его ладони мягко прошлись по скулам загорелого мужчины, и шепот вышел тихий-тихий, почти убаюкивающий. Конечно, он хотел вытащить Минка из кошмара, но будить резко и громко было бесполезно — мужчина слишком… глубоко в себе в такие моменты. До него не докричаться, не доораться; можно лишь, точно грустный кот, робко скрестись в дверь, надеясь, что тебя услышат и откроют. Впустят внутрь, где никого кроме хозяина не было слишком долго.

Он мог использовать скрэп, разумеется. Стереть чужие кошмары, уничтожить их, очистить Минка от этого бремени, но… нет.  
Не на нем. Не так.

— Минк, вставай, — шептал, утыкаясь своим лбом в чужой, влажный от испарины. Повторял чужое имя почти молитвой, почти напевом, зарываясь пальцем в шелковистые каштановые волосы, перебирая их, разминая пальцами кожу головы.

Он мог поклясться, что уже почти начинал слышать крики гибнущих людей, и легкие набивало жаром, и глаза слезились от дыма.

Так много криков, так много жизней. Так много боли, что её почти можно ощутить на вкус.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь отстраниться от этих ощущений. Пытаясь не помнить. Пытаясь помочь.

— Минк, Минк…

Однако время шло. И медленно, секунда за секундой, минута за минутой, в своем зове Аоба замечал, как чужое тело под ним расслаблялось. Как дыхание больше не было таким рваным и поверхностным; как уходило из загорелого тела напряжение и боль.

Крики почти затихали, растворившись в шуме ветра, бьющего в окно спальни. Жар растворялся, а его глаза…

Аоба не знал, в какой момент, преисполненный чувствами, заплакал. Щеки были такими влажными, такими горящими. Черт, он определенно плакал уже какое-то время. Он прикусил губу, подавляя всхлип… И едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ощутил, как теплая ладонь прошлась по его щеке.

Мозолистые пальцы утерли влажные дорожки слёз, и парень с рваным выдохом открыл глаза, столкнувшись с медовым взглядом Минка, глядящего на него невозмутимо и ровно, как и всегда.

Аоба почти мог поклясться, что даже сквозь полумрак видел в уголках его губ улыбку.

— Дурак. Ты должен был просто спать.

В его голосе, спокойном и ровном — нежность такая же, как и во взгляде. Он мог говорить колкости, мог отводить взгляд и ворчать, но Аоба знал, что Минк благодарен. Искренне, и ощутив, как тот мягко сжал пальцами одну из косичек в его волосах, мягко выдохнул, утирая рукавом ночной рубахи глаза:

— Спать? Мф, издеваешься? Ты, старик, ворочался так сильно, что и мертвого разбудишь. Какое уж тут спать.

Его ворчание — ложь, разумеется, и они оба это знали. Но фыркая, Минк с тонкой и едва-едва заметной улыбкой притянул Аобу к себе за талию, оставляя короткий поцелуй на кончике носа.

— Даже так? Тогда можешь уходить спать на диван, я не возражаю, — флегматично так, пожав одновременно плечами.

Его ладони проходились по спине Аобы в мягкой ласке, совершенно не совпадая со словами; улыбка на лице стала заметнее… и все, что парню захотелось, это усмехнуться:

— Ага-ага. Уже бегу и спотыкаюсь.

И с легким смешком он в ответ клюнул мужчину в губы, сложив ладони на чужой груди и умостив сверху голову. Минк был большим и таким теплым, что Аоба едва не замурлыкал от этой комбинации впридачу с ощущением легкого поглаживания по собственной спине. Это ощущалось так мирно, ощущалось… как дом, возможно. Где можно быть настоящим, где можно испытывать боль, бояться, плакать — и тебя примут, не смотря ни на что.

И улыбнувшись с этой мысли, Аоба мирно задремал под звук битья чужого сердца — упрямо сделав вид, что не ощутил прикосновения чужих губ к затылку.

Иногда ночные кошмары Минка терзали их обоих, верно.

Но они справятся. 

Вместе.


End file.
